mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
So Many Sinners
So Many Sinners (不審者がいっぱい Fushinsha ga Ippai) is the third episode of Mitsudomoe. Plot Summary A Denizen of XXX Books Futaba has a cold again. Satou asks why she has a cold during summer. She explains that she came to school without underwear to see if it felt cool; apparently it does and she tries to get Satou to do it too. Satou is scared by it and walks away. At that moment Chiba, who is trying to look up a manga character's skirt, asks Satou if he already saw Futaba’s panties. He also comments that he wishes to have something more adult than manga to look at. Just then, Yabe tells Hitoha that she shouldn’t bring her book, which he knows to be porn, to class, but she prepares to strike him with it again, making him freak out and run away. Chiba then catches a glimpse of Hitoha's erotic book and wants to see more of it. During recess, Chiba and Hitoha go to the backyard of the school. Satou follows them while Futaba tries to convince the other boys to go to the school without underwear. Chiba asks Hitoha to “let him see it” but she refuses his pleas. Due to a misunderstanding, Satou gets confused and assumes that Chiba wants to see her panties. This is not helped when he tries to confront Chiba about it, with Satou thinking that Chiba intends to assault Hitoha and steal her panties from her. At the end of the day as Satou walks home, he starts thinking about Chiba’s problem and figures that he should help him before something bad happens. He thinks about asking Futaba for help, but comes to the conclusion that she would make things worse. He also considers stealing the panties himself. At that moment, Hitoha bumps into him and hides herself behind Satou. She is running from Chiba. While the two boys argue, Hitoha puts a fake of her erotic book in Satou’s bag, to get Yuudai off her back. Chiba notices it and asks him to let him see it, but Satou misunderstands again and believes that he wants to see his underwear. Meanwhile, Hitoha walks away with the original book. Hitoha v11.3 Class ends and all the kids start to leave. Hitoha is about to leave, but Yabe stops her and asks if she always goes home alone. Hitoha says that she does and that she doesn't know where her sisters are. Yabe tries to convince Hitoha to make friends and go home with Sugisaki’s group. While Sugisaki, accompanied by Miyashita and Yoshioka, is saying her goodbyes to Yabe, Hitoha touches her shoulder, looking at her with an unintentional death glare. Sugisaki is scared and Hitoha quickly notices this. She tells Sugisaki and her friends to watch themselves on their way home, but they believe she is cursing them and run away. An annoyed Hitoha blames Yabe for suggesting the idea, but he simply tells her to relax and smile more. Hitoha decides to practice talking to people in the classroom. Sakiko Matsuoka, who is cleaning the blackboard, sees Hitoha practicing and believes that she is talking to a ghost. She then watches as Hitoha tries to squash a mosquito and believes she is trying to exorcise a spirit. The mosquito lands on Matsuoka’s hand and Hitoha squashes it. From outside the classroom, Yabe is delighted with the moment, believing Hitoha made a new friend. Hitoha and Matsuoka walk home together. Matsuoka asks Hitoha if she frequently “fights with them”, referring to the ghost, but Hitoha believes she is talking about the mosquito and agrees. Matsuoka becomes excited and believes that Hitoha can see ghosts and says that she is happy to walk home with her and that she likes Hitoha a lot. It becomes worse when Matsuoka mentions that she watches ghost videos at night for research, but Hitoha believes she was talking about lesbian porn videos. Hitoha comes to the conclusion that Matsuoka is making a pass on her. Matsuoka then asks to be educated, which Hitoha thinks means in bed, leaving her in shock. Matsuoka believes that Hitoha was possessed and tries to exorcise her by shaking her and chanting. At that moment Yabe appears, worried for Hitoha, and sees Matsuoka shaking her. He tries to stop her, but Matsuoka tells him that she is in the middle of exorcising her. Hitoha gives him a death glare, blaming him for getting her to try to make friends. Dark Side of the Water Hitoha is depressed because the pool will open soon and she doesn’t know how to swim, claiming summer to be an annoying season. Matsuoka appears and says that it’s the most exciting season due to Obon, making it the season for ghosts. She is also excited about the pool opening the next day. Because of Hitoha's gloominess about the pool, Matsuoka ends up assuming that Hitoha has detected a ghost in the pool and says that they should sneak into the pool that night to prepare for the next day. Hitoha believes that Matsuoka is offering to teach her how to swim and she is grateful for it, while Matsuoka actually wants to exorcise the pool. That night, the two girls go to the pool. Matsuoka tells Hitoha that it’s time for the ritual and takes Hitoha’s bag away from her, believing she has supplies for the exorcism. She takes Hitoha’s panties from the bag and thinks it is for the exorcism, putting them on her head. Hitoha realizes that this is all a misunderstanding and snatches her panties back. She tells Matsuoka that she wishes to be left alone from then on. Matsuoka believes that Hitoha is trying to spare her and starts crying, insisting that she is already prepared. She takes off the coat she was wearing, revealing that she painted sutras all over her body, leaving Hitoha in shock. Matsuoka starts walking towards Hitoha, and Hitoha backs away. Hitoha then trips and falls into the pool. Matsuoka assumes that Hitoha is trying to exorcise spirits in the pool, but she is actually drowning. Hitoha tells her to toss her the flutterboard, but Matsuoka misunderstands it and tosses her the panties and the other things in her bag. Hitoha sinks and says that she will curse Matsuoka forever. At that moment, the janitor appears and saves Hitoha. While Hitoha regains consciousness, Matsuoka explains to the janitor that they were exorcising ghosts. The janitor comments that Hitoha looked more that she was drowning, but Matsuoka replies that she isn’t so stupid as to be unable to swim. An angered Hitoha has no choice but to go along with the conversation and pretend that it was a “formidable opponent”, but on the inside, she is angry at Matsuoka. The next day, the pool opens and Matsuoka, who used oil-based ink to write her sutras, could not wash them off her body. Her classmates look at her with shock and disgust while Hitoha thinks that her curse must be working well. Dad Is a Worried Yet Suspicious Individual During swimming the next day, the triplets forget their underwear. Mitsuba comes to the conclusion they must have been stolen. Hitoha tries to tell her sisters about something, but she is interrupted. The triplets go to Yabe to tell him about the incident. Mitsuba comments that they might have been stolen to be sold, as hers would fetch a high price. Hitoha tries to talk again, realizing that they actually forgot their panties at home, but Futaba interrupts her. Outside the school, their suspicious looking father, Soujirou Marui, arrives at school with the panties. He tries to climb the wall of the school. Yabe tells the triplets that he is going to help them find the panties. When he asks them what color their panties are, Soujirou sees this and thinks that he is harassing them. At that moment, some ladies see Soujirou and his suspicious behavior and decide to call the police. Yabe asks Mitsuba if they looked in the right places, and says she has, showing that she looked in all the boys’ pants. Mitsuba concludes that whoever stole them is using them and ends up believing that Yabe stole them. Futaba pulls down his shorts and they see that he is wearing his normal underwear. When Yabe tells the triplets to look because he doesn't have their underwear, Soujirou overhears this and misunderstands it again. He becomes angered, believing Yabe to be a pervert, and bursts through the wall. Soujirou attempts give the panties to his daughters, but Mitsuba is too embarrassed to admit forgetting them, along with the absurdity of the situation, and accuses him of being the thief, getting him arrested by the police. That night, Hitoha and Mitsuba are punished and locked in the shed, while Futaba (who was the only one that defended him at the pool) happily eats dinner with her father. Character Appearances *Mitsuba Marui: Takagaki Ayahi *Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi *Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka *Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro *Shinya Satou: Sanpei Yuuko *Yuudai Chiba: Yamamoto Kazutomi *Miyashita: Oohara Momoko *Miku Sugisaki: Saito Chiwa *Yuki Yoshioka: Toyosaki Aki *Soujirou Marui: Amada Masuo *Sakiko Matsuoka: Hayama Ikumi *Inuguchi Manga differences *When Matsuoka tries to exorcise Hitoha, she shakes her in the anime, while in the manga she hits her head. *Matsuoka is in the classroom at late hours because she was cleaning. In the manga, she was left behind by Sugisaki and her friends. While in the anime, she is excited when Hitoha tries to squash the mosquito (believing it to be a spirit), she was clearly scared in the manga. *When Yabe sees Matsuoka trying to exorcise Hitoha, she looks at him with a death glare. In the manga she flatly tells Yabe "Look! It was no good!". *During the pool incident in the manga, Futaba hates her dad as much as her sisters do, which doesn't fit with her being the only one who really loves him as shown later. In the anime, she is the only one to defend him, making her the only one not to be punished. Since this is an early chapter in the manga, it is reasonable to assume that this aspect of her character simply had not yet been developed. * Also during the pool scene, in the anime, Mitsuba is the main one presenting the case for a thief having taken their panties, with Futaba only going along and Hitoha trying to be the voice of reason. In the manga, all three of the triplets believe there is a thief, with Futaba claiming that she knows the thief is wearing the panties and Hitoha being the one to accuse the rest of the class. *Also at the pool, when the triplets start accusing everyone, all of their classmates are revealed to actually dislike them, which Hitoha claims is motive. This only happens in the manga, since in the anime, a few are actually concerned. Category:Season 1 Episodes